


chipped cups

by humanbehavior



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Murder, Mental Instability, Non-Graphic Violence, Surreal, sicheng isnt named but he's still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: a chipped cup always stayed chipped. never to be fixed or replaced.
Kudos: 3





	chipped cups

**Author's Note:**

> um i tried smthin new hehe 👉👈 this is horror and its a lil diff than what i usually do but i genuinely have a passion for horror so! and also horror is fav genre ever so like expect more horror content from me lol

guanhengs been tired for what feels like forever. as he walks inside the house his skin feels too big for him to even walk properly. he drags his body inside the house and takes his shoes off at the door, he wouldn't want to get the house dirty now would he? 

he studies the splatters of blood across the wall and looks back at the counter by the living room that held one of many family photos. he wipes away the blood with the swipe of a finger. 

it was the typical american family- one mother, one father, and two children; a boy and a girl. 

guanheng smiles at the photo but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. his eyes are empty and cold. this doesn't feel real. nothing does and he yearns for a time where he can finally feel. 

guanheng scratches his cheek in irritation. red splashes of blood from his hands transfer over to his cheek. it's the one part of his body that wasn't covered in red. his hands were dripping with red, his pants had splashes of it as did his shirt. his face was the last one to feel it. 

guanheng sets the framed photograph back down on the counter. he looks around and finds a bedroom he never even noticed. he puts his hand on the doorknob and turns it, the residue of blood from his fingers wiping onto the crisp white door. 

he opens the door to find it completely empty except for a single mattress in the middle of the room with a man on it. he's tall and lanky and has a neutral look on his face, you couldn't tell anything about him just by glancing at him. 

"who are you?" guanheng asks. he wasn't really all that interested in this man, just curious as to how he possibly skipped over his presence. 

"it doesn't matter. did it work?" he asks.

guanheng walks over to the mattress and glances at the man before looking directly in front of him- a plain white wall.

"no," guanheng says, "it was useless. i wanted to feel like a person and not a robot. i want this to be over." 

"i know." the man says calmly. what does he not know, guanheng thinks but he doesn't want to know what he does. 

"i know your thoughts, guanheng. sometimes you think that if you woke up with a knife through your chest you'd scream for help and everything would be fixed. just like that."

guanheng nods with his gaze lowered to stare at the wooden floor. it was fake and artificial, like how guanheng thought of himself. 

"but you don't believe that." the man continues, "you cannot be replaced or fixed. you know that, you will stay chipped for as long as you live." 

it was obvious, wasn't it? that's why nobody bothered to help him, right? the lack of feeling and brokenness was what didn't want people to know what the other was and how it felt about their own life and the way they pitied him. 

the man took something out from his pocket before laying it in front of him in his hands. a small blade lay in his hands. 

"i would love to see the monster come out. " he says with a twitch of his lips- a small smile, it seemed. 

"peace comes in endings. the only true ending is death. we're all murderers. you are just the one who chose that title." 

guanheng peeks out of the door to see the bloodied walls and the family drowned in red. he was right. 

he was a chipped cup and a chipped cup always stayed like that. never to be replaced or fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> 😎✌ ayo sexy check!
> 
> twt: luvrirl  
> nct amino: humanbehavior


End file.
